Something You Want but Can't Have
by DarkInLight
Summary: Can Snape care for a student and not get caught? Rated M for later on Don't Own anything from the Harry potter Do Own Ichi Izua


Something You Want but can't Have

Severus Snape

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ichi said as she opened the letter she had received in the mail. She glanced over the letter and smiled. A school that she didn't have to hide what she could really do! Giggling with joy she ran upstairs to gather her things. Throwing everything into a bag she noticed the picture of her parents smiling at her. She just stared at it but didn't dare pick it up. She was going to leave this life behind, which meant leaving them here too. Gathering everything she wanted to keep and headed down. Walked over to the door and looked back. The house she had lived in for 16 years was about to be left to its self. She turned and shut the door behind her headed out. Walking down the street she looked at her watch only to run into someone. "Oh, sorry…" she trailed off looking up at the old man. "Miss Ichi, I'm here to take you to Hogwarts," The man smiled down at her, he had to be about a billion years old or so he looked. He held out his arm for her to take, at first she hesitated but took it only to warp into a large castle. She swayed from side to side to vomit into a nearby trashcan. "How about we never do that again? UGH!" Ichi straightened up and looked around. It was amazing. "Yes, don't worry most people vomit there first time. Now since you are not a first year student age you'll have to have extra classes after school." He said walking over to a much worn out hat, "And you'll need to find out what house you are in," He lifted it up and walked over to Ichi to find her staring at him like he's crazy, which most people did. He placed it on her head and suddenly she could hear another voice in her head talking about her. _Yes, very strong. You remind me of another but you have something different about you. Cleaver, but your heart…_ Dumbledore watched as the hat spoke to the quiet girl and came to a decision. "RAVENCLAW," the hat announced. Dumbledore smiled and plucked the hat from Ichi head and put it back on the shelf. "Well then off you go now, here is a list of your classes, password to the Ravenclaw house, and your room." He gave her the list and headed to his desk. Ichi walked out and headed into the crowded halls.

She somehow found her way to the dorm. She glared back at the stairs she had nearly fallen off them when they thought it would be funny to switch on her. She whispered curses on them. Instead of learning the password she just walked in with a group of first years. She could help but giggle at them. They looked so cute in there robes. She however was still in street clothes. A perfect stopped her and asked for her school I.D. she showed him and he nodded and told her to get her robes on. When he walked away she stuck her tongue out and made a face and headed up to her room. Unlike the other girls she got a big (and when I say big I mean 20x20ft room! 400ft!) room that had a huge bed. She let out a girly laugh and jumped on the bed. "Oh yea I could get used to this," she snuggled up close to the soft bed. Rolling over Ichi looked round privet bathroom, leg room, and a big closet. Where they expecting her to stay forever or something? She shrugged it off and changed into the robes. She had about an hour before she had to be in the dining hall she decided to make herself look sexy. She bleached the ends of her dark brown hair and made a small bleached streak in the front of her hair. Washed her face to get the make-up off and looked a purple seeing as it appeared to be the major color of Ravenclaw. She found a nice shade and put it on after her black eyeliner. Just a tad of lip gloss and looked in the mirror. Perfect! She giggled and looked at the cloak and sighed. 30mins left might as well explore.

She walked down and got lots of looks from boys and girls. She kept her head up and didn't look at any of them. She was going to play it cool or at least try for the first few days. She headed out the painting of a Victorian female. She watched the stairs carefully this time to make sure she didn't almost fall off again. She found her way to the court yard and smiled. She loved the outside and headed to a bench under a tree. Ichi sat down and watched the couples kissing, the boys being boys, and friends meeting up from summer break. Ichi let out a small sigh; she never had any of those things… As she opened her eyes there was to faces in her face. She let out a little whelp and fell back off the bench. "Very sorry there, didn't mean," "to make you fall over there. You just looked," "so lonely so we thought we would come over" The two twins finished each other's sentences as they helped her up. "Thanks I suppose then," Ichi laughed and looked at the very handsome boys, "I'm Ichi nice to meet y'all both." She ginned. "Pleasure to meet you" They said together "I'm Fred" "I'm George. You must be new here. You look just like a first year. Need a tour?" Before she could answer they linked arms with Ichi and headed through the hall telling her things about the teachers and what she could get away with. As they rounded a corner, "Hey Harry," the twins said together. Two boys and girl walked over. One had the same hair as the twins so she guessed a younger brother. Then the boy with the black hair spoke up, "Hey, Fred George." He looked to Ichi and smile, "Hello, I'm Harry." "Ichi" They shook hands while the twin teased the other boy, definitely brothers. The girl seem to watch the boy Ron, from what she heard from the twins, liked she liked him. The clock stuck 7 telling them they needed to head to dinner. Ichi laughed as they walked there as the boys wear fighting playfully. When they got into the dining hall she had to head to her table. She started talking with some girls in her house and found out they were very dark. She liked them. Dumbledore walked up and started talking about what we were not allowed to do and such. Then the food just came out of nowhere. She ate till she couldn't eat no more and laughed with her new girlfriends. After about an hour it was time to head to bed. She had almost forgotten that she had extra classes to go to so she bided them farewell and headed to, she looked down at the paper and saw Professor Snape. She made her way to his class room and walked in, "hello?" "One should not just walk into a room without knocking after school." A voice came from the back. "Sorry." She walked in and sat her books down. A tall dark figure walked out. She found herself blushing for some reason and looked away, "Professor Snape, I'm Ichi and-" She was cut off, "Miss Izua we need to get started on your practice." That's all he said and started making her work.

Months started going by and she loved going to his class after school and during. She was great at making potions. It was now the Thanksgiving break and everyone was leaving and the school was quiet. She wondered the halls trying to keep from going insane. She wondered by Snape's room and thought might as well get some work done. She walked inside and started working on a potion that Snape wanted to be perfected by the end of the year. She was working so hard she didn't hear someone walk in and started watching her. He set down a plate and walked over. She started stirring and he reached out and stopped her. She gasped and looked up to see Snape. "You're not stirring the right way" He stirred it with his hand around hers. Ichi kept her head on down so that he couldn't see her blushing from his touch. Then he let go and walked over to where had left the plate and head to his desk. He watched her she tried to get the potion right. After about an hour and a few helping hands (blush) from Snape she was done. Snape tasted the potion and was quiet for a few minutes. Ichi watched hoping she had got it right. He smiled, a huge smile crossed her face along with blush as she saw him smile! "You did well." He said and headed to his desk. _That's all?_ She thought, she was about to say something when he waved his wand and a plate of food popped up in front of her. "You need to eat." He muttered and continued on his. She was grateful and started eating. They started chatting about potions and about what happening in the wizard world. Ichi did do most of the talking but Snape would contribute just enough to keep Ichi talking. Even when the student came back and classes started up again they still ate in his classroom. The weeks rolled by, Halloween came and went and it was almost Christmas.

Snape walked into to his room to find that Ichi was not there. She was almost always there before he was. He made his way to his desk to find a package and a note. He raised his eyebrow and opened the note. _Snape had to study for exams. Can't eat with you to day . Sorry. Happy early Christmas I hope you like it._ Snape glanced at the package and opened it up. It was a collection of the potion they had made together and even some extremely rare ones that are hard to make. One of his rare smiles crossed his face and he put the potions up. Ichi was in her room and was pouting because she was having trouble with this one problem. "Now listen here," she started talking to the paper, "I'm going to finish you and you're going to like it, got it!" She glared intensely. A small sound came from behind her and she looked over. There was a small box on her bed, she walked over to it. There was no note or anything but she knew it was from Snape. She opened it to find a beautiful necklace with a small serpent at the end. Ichi blushed just looking at it. She smiled and put it on and sighed, then got back to the evil paper that was trying to fail her.

A day before the Snow Ball, Dumbledore spoke to everyone telling them to enjoy themselves and encouraged the teachers to pick a student that had done better then well in their class and have them go with them to the dance. Ichi was exited to hear that. She was the best student in Snape's class there was no way he wasn't going to pick her. She couldn't stop from giggling. The Ravenclaw girls asked her was up and she just shrugged it off. Dinner was over and ever one was heading back to their rooms to get a good night's sleep so they could stay up all night tomorrow. There was a knock on Ichi's door. She rushed over to find…


End file.
